Don't Leave Me
by icbdrummergirl
Summary: A very late Valentine's Day story in which Robert and Cora need to work on their communication issues. Expect lots of steamy goodness in this short little one-shot. I'll do at least two chapters, maybe more if you guys want it. Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Carson, do you know where I might find Lady Grantham? I can't seem to find her anywhere," Robert sighed, wanting to see his wife.

Carson confusedly stared back at his employer, "Why, her ladyship has gone into London with Lady Edith."

"_What,_" he hissed, his jaw dropping, "And no one felt it was important to inform me?" His temper was rising, and he needed to get him himself back under control.

"I-I'm sorry, m'lord… Her Ladyship said that you were aware that she would be going," Carson straightened up, prepared to receive the whole force of Lord Grantham's legendary temper. Robert closed his eyes, and he could not help the hurt from piercing his heart. She had been next to him in their bed that very morning when he woke her with his kiss, and she said nothing of this journey. What really had him upset was that it was Valentine's Day and he had intended to surprise her by clearing his whole schedule to spend the day with her.

Now he stood alone in the library, and he found that he was very angry. He turned to go to the telephone, fuming at her for leaving without speaking to him first. _I'll show her,_ he grumbled to himself as he picked up the communication device to arrange meetings all over the estate for the rest of the day. If she wanted to sneak off, then fine. So would he.

"Carson, I am going to meet with our tenants. I may not be back until late," he said softly, the hurt evident in his voice.

The butler gave him a respectful nod and called for a car for him. As the motor drove off, Carson let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. This was not going to end well.

"Mama? Are you sure he is not going to be angry," Edith asked slowly, clearly worried of her father's bad temper. "I can't believe you didn't tell him!"

Cora rolled her eyes, "Edith, darling, if I would have told him where we were going and what we were here to do, then it wouldn't have been a surprise. Honestly, I think I know your father after all of these years."

"Yes, but," Edith started, "What if he comes home and we still aren't back? It is Valentine's Day after all."

Cora put her hand on her daughter's arm, "Edith, please. Let's just get through this so that we can get back before he comes home." She was very excited. She was getting her hair styled in a new fashion, and she was certain that he would love it.

"Lady Grantham? Olivia is ready for you," a woman smiled from the doorway. Cora stood and followed her through to where she would meet the woman that would be styling her hair. A small woman with dark hair waited in the corner respectfully, and introduced herself as Olivia. As Cora described what she wanted to be done, the other woman nodded in understanding. Half an hour later, Cora's hair was nearly an inch or two shorter, and fell to her shoulders in curls. Cora grinned at her image in the mirror, knowing that her husband was going to love it. She thanked the woman and returned to her daughter.

Edith's jaw dropped as she saw her mother, and she just knew that her father was going to be very surprised. "Mama… You look beautiful!" She stood, smiling at her, "I'm sure Papa is going to love it."

"I know he will," Cora laughed, "He's going to be speechless. Especially once he sees the new dress I had made. Speaking of which, we are supposed to be at the shop now! We need to hurry if we're going to make the next train!"

They laughed and hurried out, quickly making their way to the dress shop. The owner's eyes lit up as she saw them enter. "Good afternoon, m'lady. The dress is just here, I already wrapped it up for you." He said with a warm smile.

"I'm sure your wife did a marvelous job, Alastair. Elizabeth always knows just what I like," Cora smiled back fondly. "I don't wish to be rude, but we must hurry if we are to catch the train back home."

"Of course, Lady Grantham! We will not keep you, but you must write and let us know how Lord Grantham likes it," he smiled knowingly.

Cora blushed and chuckled, "I will definitely write to you with my thanks." He handed her the box, and Edith led the way out. On the train, Cora could barely contain her excitement. She was so ready for a night of romance with her loving husband, and she squirmed a bit in anticipation to see him. They always had great fun on Valentine's Day, and she couldn't wait to see what this year had in store from them. It was tea time when they returned to the estate, and by dinner, she changed into her new dress, a deep blue color that brought out the brightness of her eyes. As she got to the drawing room, she was disappointed to find that her husband was not there.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is rated 'M' just to be safe. So, if you don't want to read about it, then don't continue on with this. If you guys want more, I'll write more. It's entirely up to you. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was nearly eleven when Robert finally came through the front door, in a more miserable mood than when he left. Carson took his coat, and he sighed. "Lady Grantham is back?"

"Yes, m'lord. Her Ladyship and Lady Edith returned just before tea," Carson said hesitantly.

"Where is she now," he asked, determined to find her and inquire her purposes for leaving.

"She was waiting in the library the last time I saw her, m'lord," he replied slowly, "But if I may say so, she is not very happy. Dinner did not go very well." Robert turned to look at him, and Carson maintained his professional composure, but he did look a bit distressed.

"What do you mean 'did not go very well'," he asked quietly, stepping closer to the butler. Carson let out a sigh, his frown growing.

"Her Ladyship saw that you were not here, and she was not very happy to find out that you would not be back until late, m'lord," Carson said evenly, waiting for the response.

Robert turned on his heel, headed straight for the library, furious at the notion that this was his fault. He rounded the corner to find her sitting there, and his heart stopped. Her dress clung tightly to her form, and his eyes began to sweep of her as she stood and walked over to him, rooted to the spot. He was still angry, but as he looked at his wife, he couldn't even formulate a proper sentence. He looked up again, and he noticed her hair, how it fell in loose curls around her beautiful face.

"Where exactly have you been, Robert," she said angrily, "Did you not think I would like to spend some time with you today? Or is the estate more important?" Her words snapped him out of his trance, and he felt himself tense.

"Where have _I _been? I could ask _you_ the same thing! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to London," his voice rising with every word.

She gave him an incredulous look, and gestured to her hair and dress, "I was trying to surprise you, Robert! I couldn't very well tell you that I was going, or it wouldn't have been a surprise!" She huffed, her fists clenched at her sides, "Besides, we were back before you were due to be home! You're the one that stayed out so late!"

"If you would have been here, you would have known that I completely cleared my schedule to spend the day with you, but you just took off without me knowing! I was worried about you, Cora," he shouted, and she moved closer to him, close enough for her perfume to fill his nostrils.

"How could I possibly have predicted that, Robert? You've never cleared your schedule for me before," she said softly in a cold tone before slipping past him to leave the room.

He paused before turning to follow her, the words hitting home. "Cora! Don't walk away from me, this is not over!" She was already headed up the stairs, and he hurried to catch up to her.

"Really? I thought that me walking away signified that I have nothing more to say to you, Robert Crawley! You can sleep in your dressing room tonight," she hissed over her shoulder. She reached the bedroom door before him, and he knew that she would lock it, so he sprinted to the door in his dressing room, slipping through it before she could lock that, too."

"Now listen here," he spoke softly, "You know how busy the estate keeps me, and you know that I spend as much time as I possibly can with you. That was the entire point in clearing my schedule!"

She took a step closer to him, her blue eyes bright with anger, "Then why did you stay out so late? You knew that I would be back here soon enough!"

Robert ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know, Cora! I was hurt, and I just don't know what came over me! You know very well that I have never been able to think clearly where you are concerned!"

Cora scoffed, "Well, I would say! Sometimes it seems like you don't think at all!" Robert stepped closer to her, and by now they were chest to chest, glaring at each other.

"Well, next time I won't even bother," he said quietly, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths from his irritation.

"Fine," Cora replied simply, "See what I care." She was slightly alarmed by the intensity of his blue eyes, for they burned into hers, making her even more worked up. Before she knew it, Robert's arms were around her, and his lips were crashing into hers. Cora pressed herself against him, pouring her irritation into the kiss, her fists clenching on his jacket.

He broke first, pushing her back towards their bed, holding her waist. "I am still angry with you," he muttered. She rolled her eyes and pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket, biting her lip.

"Robert, please. Just shut up and kiss me," she growled, pressing her lips back to his, drawing a gasp from him. Her slender fingers quickly slid the jacket from his shoulders, and she nibbled down his jaw as she got to work on the buttons of his waistcoat. His hands slid down her spine as he found the intricate ties on the back of her dress.

"How am I supposed to manage this," he pouted, trying to pull at them. She rolled her eyes, swatting his hand away.

"Stop that, you'll get them twisted! You do it like this," she sighed, starting to undo them for him, before moving her attentions to his tie. She loosened it and tossed it aside with a smirk before pulling his shirt apart, the buttons flying off in all directions.

He gasped in shock, frowning down at her, "Cora! What will Bates think? He will have to mend it!" Cora chuckled darkly, sliding her cool hands over his now bare chest, listening to him hiss in a breath. Robert shrugged the damaged shirt from his shoulders, shaking his head at her.

"To be honest, Robert, I don't really care," she yanked his trousers down, leaving him in nothing but his pants and a shocked expression. She grabbed for his hands, using them to guide her dress slowly down her body until it landed in a heap on the floor. His eyes widened as he saw the dark lacy undergarments that covered her modesty.

"Vixen," he muttered as he captured her lips in another kiss trailing his fingers down her spine, exploring her soft curves. He gently moved her hair to the side as he kissed his way to her ear, "Why do we do this to ourselves?"

She gasped, her hands reaching down to grasp him by his bottom, pulling him closer to her with a deep sigh, "Because we both hate to admit when we're wrong. Neither of us can ever let it go."

He nodded in agreement as she rocked herself against him, distracting him from their original fight, "I say we just cast that aside for now, for I only care about one thing at the moment."

"Oh, and what is that," she gasped as she felt his tongue dip into her collarbone, digging her nails into his backside, forcing a groan from him.

"Salvaging the rest of this night by making love to my beautiful wife that seemed to go through such lengths to make me happy," he said quietly. He gently pushed her back onto their bed, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "I'm sorry, Cora. Happy Valentine's Day."

She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him passionately, feeling her desire for him grow unbearable with him so close to her, "I'm sorry, too. I love you, Robert."


End file.
